


This Day Aria

by Yorkz123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Ayla Salt, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Lila salt, Lowkey Ayla Salt, Lowkey MLP, Marriage, chameleons, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkz123/pseuds/Yorkz123
Summary: Lila Rossi had everything she ever wanted but the only thing she couldn't win was Adrien Agreste's heart and now he's engaged to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. If she couldn't have Adrien then no one will, especially a certain Dupani-Cheng.Lowkey inspired by MLP since I used to be a fan back when I was younger.





	This Day Aria

** _Adrien Agreste Proposed to Collège Sweetheart, Marinette Dupain Cheng._ **

Lila could not hold back her anger as she threw her phone against the wall. _ How dare that little brat end up with _ ** _my _ ** _ Adrien _ she bitterly thought. Despite how angry she was she needed to know more about this little _ arrangement _and how to end it. Despite her phone screen being shattered, she endured as she read on.

** _Sorry Agreste fans! Earlier this week, Gaberial Agreste announced that his son, Adrien Agreste officially proposed to long-time girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, for those who don’t know is an aspiring fashion designer who already designed for Clara Nightingale, Jagged Stone, Paris Hilton, and Tyra Banks as well as being spotted by Audrey Bourgeois herself! _ **

** _The couple will tie the knot on August 7th, 2023 inside Notre Dame which insiders reported will only be for close friends and family. _ **

** _You heard it here first here folks! Grab your tissues because we’re also crying here in the studio that Adrien Agreste is no longer going to be available. _ **

She growled under breath. Lila thought she won. Not only did she manage to have Marinette’s friends against her, she somehow managed to have her suspended for “shoving” Lila down the stairs which caused her to have broken bones. Admittedly, she didn’t plan to break any bones in her body when she flung herself down the stairs but it was a nice touch to blame Marinette for it. But this? She couldn’t stand for it. Adrien was supposed to be hers, she didn’t even realize that he was still talking to her, let alone dating her all this time. So she did what she did best.

She FaceTimed Ayla to complain about Marinette.

“Ayla!” Lila walled, “I can’t believe he did this to me!” She made sure to sniffle a bit and let out a few fake sobs.

“Lila, what are you talking about?” 

“Here let me send it to-to to you!” She half sobbed as she sent the article to Ayla. There were a few seconds of silence on Ayla’s side before confusingly asking why Adrien proposing to Marinette was a bad thing for her.

“Ayla, I didn’t want to tell anyone this but… Adrien and I were dating! We only kept it quiet because we didn’t want the paparazzi and his crazy fangirls following us!” She started to shed a few crocodile tears.

“That two-timing no good son of a-“ 

“Ayla,” Lila pleaded, “I don’t want to cause a scene but the fact he cheated on me with _ her _I can’t believe it! And so soon after we graduated out of Collége!” Her pupils shrunk, “Do you think he got here,” she paused, “pregnant?” She half-whispered making sure Ayla heard it.

“Girl, both Nino and I got your back. We will make sure that Adrien and Marinette pays. I’m going to call Nino to tell him what that bastard did to you, is that okay?” She nodded. “I’m going to come over right after okay? Do you need anything? Ice cream? Some tissues?” 

She shook her head, “I just need you here by my side _ bestie.” _Ayla gave her a thumbs up and ended the call. When the call finally ended she gave out a huge laugh, “Oh those poor imbeciles.” She has to wipe away a tear from how hard she was laughing. 

**~•••~**

“Ayla, what do you mean that Adrien is cheating on Lila? Dude wouldn’t know romance is even if it suckered punched him in the face.” 

“They wanted to keep it a secret from the media but I guess that was just a cover ugh, date Marinette as well.” Ayla revolted, “And the thought he got her pregnant! I bet that’s the only reason why he’s going to marry her so he could save face! She probably planned this!” She yelled into the phone, shaking all over from all the hate she feels for Marinette and knowing Lila, her best friend, is suffering because of her again. 

Nino didn’t know how he felt. He felt the same when it came to Marinette but he knew this girl since they were children and he knew she wouldn’t just get pregnant to trap someone and get revenge. _ However _ , he thought bitterly, _ she showed her true colors when Lila exposed her. _And there was the case of Adrien, everyone knew he had the hots for Ladybug and he never told him, his best friend, that he was dating someone. Something just didn’t feel right because he knows the dude but at the same time, it feels like he doesn’t. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

Ayla coughed to get Nino’s attention, “You okay there buddy?”

“Oh sorry babe, I just kind of lost in thought. What are you going to do about this?” 

“Well, I’m going to comfort my best friend of course! I’ll ask her what she feels comfortable doing and we’ll start from there. Just know the moment I’m done with both Adrien and Marinette they’ll both regret ever hurting Lila because no one messes with my best friend!” She hung up and felt all the furry inside her swell up, she’ll make them pay but for right now, she has a devastated friend to get to.

**~•••~**

“Ayla you didn’t have to bring all this gelato for me!” Lila wailed as she dug her face into the frozen treat. 

“Of course I did, you’re my best friend and I’ll do anything for you!” She giggled, watching her friend devour the gelato.

“Well,” Lila paused, “If you’re willing to do anything for me… I was kind of wondering if you could... actually never mind! I don’t want to stoop as low as them!” She covered her face as if she was ashamed of herself for thinking such a thing. She wasn’t. 

“No Lila what is it, it possibly can’t be as bad as what those two did!”

“Well, I was kind of wondering if you could use your blog to tell them the world what Adrien did to me and exposed both of them so they can’t hurt anybody anymore!” 

“Lila that’s a brilliant idea! You finish your gelato while Mama Ayla has a lot of work to do.” She patted Lila on the head and went to grab her laptop, unbeknownst to her Lila got her hook, line, and sinker. 

**~•••~**

Nino gulped as he approached the Agreste Mansion, no matter how many times he’s been here with Adrien it always felt formidable. He rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds before being greeted by a female voice coming from the other end.

“State your name and business.” It was cold and unfriendly.

“Cut the crap Natalie, you already know it’s me. I’m here to talk to Adrien about his engagement to Marinette.” He replied annoyed. 

“I’ll let Mr. Adrien know you came by to congratulate him. Good day.” The voice cut off, leaving Nino to curse at the estate. He always hated Natalie and Mr. Agreste but he didn’t have the time or the patience today so he rang again, and again, and again. No one answered and Adrien wasn’t answering any of his phone calls. When he was about to leave, a familiar limo pulled up to the house. Out came Gorilla as he opened the door for Adrien.

Adrien looked tired but had a happy delighted smile on his face. He barely noticed Nino as Gorilla was blocking him from view. He cleared his throat to catch Adrien’s attention. Adrien flashed a smile when he noticed him and went in for a hug. 

“Nino! I didn’t realize you were here! How are you doing dude!” It was hard to not smile when Adrien radiated happiness but Nino was on a mission.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you alone, in your room?” He nodded and they both headed upstairs.

“So what’s up?” Adrien asked him as he plopped down on his bed and patted the side next to him to indicate he wanted Nino to sit there as well.

“Dude, I’m not going to sugar coat it. Were you, or were you not dating Lila and cheated on her with Marinette and you’re only marrying Marinette because she got pregnant!” Adrien gaped at him, unable to find words. Hot tears were streaming down his face as he couldn’t wait patiently for the answer, “Well!”

“None of that is true Nino.” Nino went to study him as he proceeded forward with his response, “Yeah I kept dating Marinette a secret from you guys for years and trust me that wasn’t easy, especially when the paparazzi are always after me because I knew you guys would have a few choice words if I told you that I fell in love with her.” He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose bridge, “I don’t even like Lila, she’s a liar and only wants me for the money and my name.”

“Well, what about getting married to Marinette huh! We graduated not too long ago and you’re already planning to get married!” 

“I asked her to marry me because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Besides Marinette and I can’t even have kids, to begin with!” He shouted back, feeling as heated as his close friend as well. 

“What what do you mean Marinette and you can’t have kids?” He whispered as he noticed that Adrien was starting to cry.

“Marinette is infertile, we can’t have a kid unless we adopt. So there goes your theory as to why I’m getting married to the love of my life AND GET OUT! Chloé was right, I should have told everyone the truth about Lila back in Collége but since you and everyone else is blissfully ignorant you wouldn’t even believe me.” 

Nino paused, “what do you mean the truth?” He heard Adrien groan as he got up to walk to his window so he wouldn’t be near Nino.

“The truth is that Lila Rossi has been telling nothing but lies and at first it was just lies to help her make friends and fit in but my sweet Love-Bug caught on to her lies and confronted her about them.” He turned to Nino, “Remember when Lila told everyone that Marinette was the one who cornered her in the bathroom and threatened her?” He nodded, “It was actually the other way around. Marinette almost got Akumatised because of that but it was Lila who did instead. When Lila broke her leg? Marinette was literally on the other side of the stairs and yet all of you were quick to blame her and for every little minor thing, you guys blamed her. All of those people she met? It could be easily be disproved by a simple google search or asking Rose, Chloé, or heck Marinette could have easily called Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. So I’m sorry that I never told you that I was romantically involved with Marinette.”

Nino felt numb. He didn’t know what to think, for the last few years he went around following Lila as a part of her entourage never questioning her. Of course, there were a few people who just stopped being friends with Lila one day as the whole band of Kitty Section. A part of him didn’t want to believe that Adrien was saying was true but he had to find out. He shakily pulled out his phone and searched up everything that Lila ever told him.

**Lila Rossi Saving Jagged Stone’s Kitten**

Nothing.

**Lila Rossi and Prince Ali**

Nothing.

**Lila Rossi and Clara Nightingale Achu**

Nothing.

**Lila Rossi Being Ladybug’s Best Friend**

Everything he searched up it was nothing but Lila’s countless interviews on the Lady blog. Heck, he didn’t know if he could even say it was the Lady blog anymore, at one point it became a gossip blog and stayed that way. He knew Ayla was furious that Ladybug stopped choosing both of them for the Fox and Turtle Miraculous but even more so when Lila told both of them that Ladybug and she weren’t friends anymore. 

Hot streaming tears went down his face as he went to face Adrien. He apologizes for ever doubting him and that he hopes to apologize to Marinette as well for all the hardships he had caused her and hopes she could forgive him one day.

Adrien studied him before giving him a wide smile and embraced his defeated friend. They both cried into one another’s shoulder and they both were having a bro moment. 

It was all ruined when Nino’s phone went off to signal that the Lady blog has posted. When he went to look at the message his face turned white.

** _Adrien Agreste Cheated on Lila Rossi with Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ **

** _By Ayla Césaire _ **

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously need to stop writing more fics and pay attention to my other ones.


End file.
